Yuuichirou's Secret
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Whew! Where to begin.... Well Yuuichirou has an unnknown nemmises out for revenge. He targets Netto and Rockman. WWW comes in. Some new characters. Lotsa stuff happens in this one Heh.


It was another busy day at work. His lunch break was almost there and he was looking forward to a nice lunch with Haruka. His wife made the best meat-sauce spaghetti. The clock said 12:25, almost time. He was about to turn off the computer when an e-mail came to him. It caught his eye as the icon flashed.  
  
"I wonder who this is from" he mused "It is summer after all. I don't normally get e-mail." He clicked on the red, black and gold symbol that was the icon. When he read it's contents he blanched. Just then there was a tapping at the door.  
  
"Hi I brought you your favorite." a smiling Haruka said. Her smile quickly vanished as she saw the state he husband was in.  
  
"Haruka, I think that Enta is back."  
  
Haruka let out a gasp. "Wasn't he locked up?" she asked.  
  
"I think he escaped." He showed her the letter she let out a little scream.  
  
"We have to get Netto and Saito." she said.  
  
"No time." Yuuchihiro said "I am going to call for someone too help. I only hope that it's not to late."  
  
~~~~ Commander Beef was in the back of Saloma's flower van, which was currently speeding to the Hikari residence.  
  
"Did Yuuichirou-hakase say why he wanted you to get Netto?" asked Sharkman.  
  
"No he just said that he was in danger and that he himself couldn't get there in time."  
  
"Did he give any other details?" asked Saloma who had her eyes on the read.  
  
"Unfortunetly not. He was panicked and didn't say much. He did say he would explain it later."  
  
"The time for a secret's exposure is near." Said Miyuki.  
  
Everyone looked at her. Even Saloma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Netto-kun, wake up!"  
  
"It's summer Rockman. I'm tired."  
  
"It's past noon."  
  
"I'm still tired."  
  
"Wake up! It was your choice to stay up untill 3:30 AM to play that game but you have to get up." he sweatdropped slightly as he saw his brother was still asleep. "Netto-kun." He said softly.  
  
Ten minutes later Rockman had finally got his brother up. Netto had gotten dressed and was now tucking his messy hair into his blue bandanna. "Why don't you just get your hair cut?" Asked Rockman as they went downstairs."  
  
"Hey, you have your helmet I have my badanna."  
  
"I see your point." said Rockman laughing slightly.  
  
Netto had just reached downstairs when a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed him. He was put in a vise-like grip and a knife was pionted at his throat. All this happened in less thatn 5 seconds but to Netto and Rockman it seemed like a lifetime.  
  
"Ok, kid you're gonna take a ride with me."  
  
Not a second too soon the front door burst open. The Net Agents came in and stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"So the Professor sent his lakeys to save the kid. He couldn't even come on his own."  
  
"Let him go." said Comander Beef in a voice none of them had ever heard. It sent shivers down everyones spine. Even Enta was a little put out, but he regained his composure in a matter of seconds.  
  
"No the kid and his navi" he said "navi" with a mocking tone "are a important part of my plan."  
  
(Onii-chan, what do I do?) thought Netto panickedly.  
  
(Stay clam.) said Rockman (Don't panick. If you do you will loose the battle.)  
  
(This is not a net battle onii-chan.) Netto thought as loud as he could.  
  
The knife started to inch closer to Netto's throat. He shut his eyes and tighly as he could. As did Rockman and what happened next neither one of them would be able to fully understand for a long time.  
  
~~~~~~~ Netto felt a little numb but soon recovered feeling. Next he lifted his arm and grabbed the wrist holding the knife. He reached for the soft part between the wrist bones and squeesed as hard as he could. Then he slammed his elbow into Enta's stomach his body was released from the tense hold and he staggered. Commander Beef grabbed Netto's arm and pulled him over to the other side of the room.  
  
"You may have won at this point, but I will be back." He seemingly faded into the shadows and when Saloma and Miuki went to get him he wasn't there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(What did you do?) Thought Netto  
  
(I have no idea. I was just thinking of how I would have gotten out of that mess.)  
  
(So you transfered you thought into me and made me use them?)  
  
(Uh...... I guess.) Rockman thought slowly.  
  
(Well, don't do it again.) thought Netto (I am really tired now and I think what you just did caused it.)  
  
(You did stay up till' 3:30 last night.)  
  
(But you're tired too.)  
  
(How.........)  
  
(I felt it, that's why I think you sent your actual thoughts into me, not just your voice.)  
  
(Hmmmmm... it's definetly a possible theory.)  
  
"Netto-kun, are you ok?" said Commander Beef  
  
Netto looked up, suprised "Wha- yes. I'm fine." he said.  
  
"Well we are going to a place where me might get some information."  
  
"Are we going to see Papa?" asked Rockman.  
  
"No, Enta might be expecting that. We are going to Mahajarama's."  
  
~~~~~~~~ Netto, Rockman and everyone were in Maja's place. The WWW agents watched them with interest.  
  
"So whaddya want?" asked Madoi as she came over to take the Net Agent's and her worst enemy's order.  
  
"Hmmm let's see...." began Commander Beef  
  
Miuki and Saloma sweat dropped as he began to order almost everything on the list that had to do with fish. "So Netto-kun what do you want."  
  
Netto was fast asleep. Everyone in the store looked at Netto, even the other WWW agent's.  
  
"Well I think that's all." said Commander Beef cheerfully, breaking the silence.  
  
"Right." said Madoi and throwing one last look at the sleeping curry-lover walked in the back to fill out the order.  
  
"Netto-kun," said Saloma softly trying to wake up the sleeping boy.  
  
Netto did not move. "That's not how you do it!" said Comander Beef. He reached over and shook Netto "Oy, Netto-kun wake up!"  
  
He stayed asleep.  
  
"Rockman is out too!" said a voice from Commander Beef's belt.  
  
"Eh, well looks like more went on at his house then we thought."  
  
"What?" said a voice behind them making all of them jump. Madoi, HinoKen and Mahajarama were standing behind them listening.  
  
Commander Beef grabbed the plate Madoi was carrying and said "None of your buisness."  
  
"Hmph, well you came in to our place, and knowing who we were. You came here for a reason so you might as well get over with it." said Maha.  
  
"Well, first I want to eat...." just then the door burst open and in burst Enta and some others.  
  
"Hand over the boy."  
  
~~~~~~~~ "Netto-kun wake up." Saloma tried to wake the boy to no avail.  
  
"Rockman is out too!" said Sharkman's voice from the PET.  
  
Enta had some robots come into the store. He stood in the back using the remote control.  
  
Saloma picked up Netto and ran behind the counter where the WWW agents were hiding. She put him into Hinoken's arms. "Take care of him and meet us at our headquarters." All three looked at her. "I know that you know where it is. But I swear if anything happens to him I will tell the police who you are and this place will be closed in 3 seconds." To emhisose her point she pulled her energy gun out and ran into the frey, but not after making sure the agents got a good look at the gun.  
  
All three agents looked at each other and agreed. They ran out the back exit and into the street.  
  
Netto came too on Hino-ken's back. "What............... THE HELL!"  
  
Madoi was running beside them. "You know for a kid you have a pretty bad mouth."  
  
Netto started to struggle. "Let me go!"  
  
Hinoken put him on the ground "With pleasure!"  
  
Netto looked at them. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"The net agents have asked us to take you to their head quaters." said Mahajarama in his quiet voice.  
  
Netto was having a hard time standing up. Rockman was having a bit more luck, and he listend as Magicman explained the current circumstances. Netto however didn't.  
  
"Yeah right." Netto tried to run away but fell after taking three steps. Mahajarama wnet over to him.  
  
"Your mental energy is burned out. You shouldn't even be concious."  
  
"I don't care, i'm going to make sure my dad is ok. He a part of this." Netto stood up and stumbled. He felt really dizzy.  
  
"Netto-kun, I think they just want to help." said Rockman.  
  
"Well I don't want it!" he tried to stand but even he ralized he was making it worse.  
  
"Boy, we don't want to do this either but we promised." said Madoi.  
  
"Yes, the thought of us willingly helping you is UNBALIVEABLE!" said Elec Hakushau.  
  
Netto had never felt that weak in his entire life. What on earth had he and Rockman done. "I wonder what they did to make you agree." he smiled. Then gave into the temtation to faint.  
  
"Netto-kun!" Rockman didn't get it he felt fine. "Why is he still so weak."  
  
Mahajrama had caught him as he collapsed and handed him to Hino-ken. "His mental state is weaker that yours because he is human, though his will is stronger."  
  
Rockman still looked very worried. Almost like a little kid. That was when the WWW navis saw him as a scared kid worried for his brother and not their worst enemy. Elecman went over and put his hand on Rocman's shoulder 'Why am I doing this.' he thought. "Don't worry Rockman, he'll be fine." Rockman looked at him with big eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of, course." said Hinoken. "As much as this kid annoys me he is one of the most stubbourn little brats I have ever known."  
  
Rockman said "I guess your right, but I think I did that. I mean we did something the first time Enta came and I don't know what but we got really weak after it.  
  
"Please explain to us. I would like to know what situation we are getting into. And maybe we can help you with you problem." said Mahajarama.  
  
"Well it started this morning........"  
  
And Rockman explained the story the rest of the way to the Net Agent Headquarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Netto and Rockman were asleep in the back room. And the WWW and the Net Agents were talking.  
  
"Do you have any idea why this happened?" Asked Mahajarama.  
  
"No, we just recived a phone call from Hikari Hakase asking to pick up Netto. He should be here soon." Said Commander Beef.  
  
"Good." said Hino-ken.  
  
Netto came into the room holding his head.  
  
"Are you ok, Netto-kun?" asked Saloma.  
  
He looked at her. "I'm fine. My head just hurts a little bit."  
  
"A little?" said a voice from his PET "If your headache is anything like mine then it hurts more than a little."  
  
Netto smiled and brought his PET to his face "I though you have more of a tolerance for pain being that your the fighter." he chided.  
  
"That's not very fair." said Rockman, but he was smiling.  
  
Netto looked at the former WWW members. "Uhhh, thanks." he said.  
  
"No problem, kid." Said Madoi.  
  
Rockman was thanking the others is cyberspace. Netto and Hino-ken started a good natured conversation about net battling when there was a crash outside. Netto stood up getting ready to go to the scourse but Commander Beef stopped him. "We don't know who that is." he said.  
  
Netto looked at him and nodded. The adults went to go see what had happened.  
  
"Hiakari-hakase!" said Commander Beef going over to help the scientist get off the ground.  
  
"I-it was Enta. Wheres Netto?" he said looking around.  
  
Then they heard Rockman's cry from inside the building and raced in.  
  
They found the PET on the ground the screen blank. Yuuchihirou turned it on.  
  
"H-he has Netto." said Rockman, his voice breaking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Netto was in a dark room. He whimpered. Then the door opened. He froze trying to think of the best time to bolt through.  
  
"Just let me talk to him." Said a voice.  
  
"No you are too close to him."  
  
"I don't care." The owner of the voice came in and slammed the door. She pulled out a little computer and pressed some buttons. The lights came on. Netto shut his eyes to the glare. When the person came into focus he gave a yell of joy.  
  
"Seneca!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I was just married to Haruka. And she was traveling around with me. My colleagues and I traveled around the world. Two of them were some exceptionally bright and young people. Their names were Seneca and Enta."  
  
"Soon after though Haruka became pregnant and we had to stop the travel. And soon after that..." His voice became thick, "Netto's brother died."  
  
Rockman looked down cast and hid his face, trying to hide the stinging tears. Magicman went over and tried to comfort him. Yuuichihirou continued with his story.  
  
"We were in dire need of a baby-sitter so Haruka and I could sort out what had happened. That's where Seneca came in.."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto buried his face in her shoulder. "I want t-to g-go home." He sobbed.  
  
"Shhhhhh," she put her arms around him. "It's ok. I'm trying to find a way out of here. We will both get free."  
  
Netto turned his face up at her. "Really?" His eyes were big and watery.  
  
"Yes." She continued to rock Netto untill he fell asleep in her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"She watched Netto untill he was about 5 or 6. That's when we found out about Enta. Her brother."  
  
"We had caught him selling our results to a rival company. We had no choice but to fire him. Seneca being the faithful sister that she was followed to help him get back on his feet. I have never heard from them since."  
  
"Is Seneca still with him?" asked Mahajarama.  
  
"For Netto's sake, I hope so." Said Yuuichihirou.  
  
~~~~~~~ Netto opened his eyes. He looked up at the stark white sceling and sighed. Seneca came in with a tray.  
  
"Good Morning Netto-kun." she said.  
  
"Oh, good morning Seneca-chan." he yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
"10:30"  
  
"What?!" Netto looked around. It took him a few minutes to realize that Seneca was not babysitting him. He sighed and looked down. Seneca set the tray down and went over to Netto.  
  
"I'm sorry. Enta just wants revenge. He dosen't care about anything else. I am trying to think of a way to get you out of here."  
  
Netto looked at her "What?" He asked.  
  
"I have a plan but I can't tell you right now."  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because you might ruin it."  
  
Netto shivered. "I don't care. I just want to get out of here and back to Rock-niisan."  
  
She looked at him and nodded. Then she slipped her hand into her pocket.  
  
"I miss him. And my friends." Netto felt the hot sting on his eyes.  
  
Seneca tried not to cry herself 'Stop.' she told herself 'This is wrong. You can't let Enta push you around. You care about him.'  
  
'Ah,' said another part of her mind 'But he said he would let you go.'  
  
She went over to Netto and put her arms around him. Then caught him as he collapsed in her arms. She pulled an nedle out of his arm. "I am so sorry Netto."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry!" said Meiru. "Netto is in danger."  
  
"Sumimasen Sumimasen!" said Sakurako.  
  
The WWW members, Netto's friends, Hikari-hakase, Net Agents and thier respective Navi's were all on Yaito's plane and heading for what Hikari had said was Enta's last known postition.  
  
"Meiru-chan, I think she is doing all she can." said Roll.  
  
Over in the back of the plane Rockman and his dad were talking.  
  
"Can you sense him at all?" he asked.  
  
"No, I try but I haven't been able to since this morning."  
  
"What happened."  
  
Rockman explained the whole story to Yuu.  
  
"I think your want to help Netto and you knowledge of knowing how actually allowed you to tranfer your thoughts into him. Where his brain took them and used them as self defense. But the link probably was weakened somewhat. You will probably be able to contact him soon."  
  
"Good" said Rockman.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Enta looked on and smiled as he say Yaito's plane come onto his radar. "It's time Hikari-hakase. I will finalyy have my revenge. By taking all that you love, right in front of you."  
  
Seneca hearing this in the doorway turned around and fled, carrying Netto's limp body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ "Ok, any questions?" asked Yuuichihirou.  
  
The WWW members shook their heads.  
  
"Ok, we just need to get in somehow...."  
  
"Wait!" said Elec Hakushau "Whats that!"  
  
A shadow appeared and slowly came towards them.  
  
"A friend." said Mahajarama.  
  
Seneca came into the light carrying Netto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you finally ran away from him." said Yuuichihirou.  
  
"Yes, I can't hurt Netto." she said.  
  
"Well I'm glad you decided then. But you know he is still a threat."  
  
"Yes." she absent mindedly stroked Netto's hair out of his face.  
  
They were back in the Net Agent headquarters. Nettos friends had gone home on Yuuichihirous orders. But Meiru made a loud statement of how she was coming back. Madoi smiled when she left. Now the two rival groups were talking in a seperate room and Netto was lying on a couch with his head in Seneca's lap. Yuuichirou sat in a chair across the room.  
  
"Do you know how long it will take him to find out what you've done?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure he already knows." she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"My sister played her part perfectly." he said to himself. "Now all I need is to set the bait. Soon, very soon Hikari-hakase, your son's life as well as yours will be mine." he pressed a button on a keyboard and sent the e- mail.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'He should have woken by now.' thought Seneca.  
  
All the adults were talking and Netto continued to sleep on Seneca.  
  
"Oh, Hikari-hakase, you have mail." said Commander Beef.  
  
"Oh?" he opened it up and read the contents. Once again, for the second time that day he blanched. He looked at Netto and felt his pulse. It was very fast and faint. The others leaned over to read the e-mail.  
  
"Oh My God!" said Elec-haushau quietly.  
  
"Oh, no." said Saloma.  
  
Rockman read the e-mail in cyber space and almost collapsed. Sharkman and Elecman supourted him.  
  
Seneca looked at them, too far away to read the e-mail.  
  
"What! What happnened!" she said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Seneca, when you put Netto to sleep, you poisened him!" said Yuuichihirou. ~~~~~~ "THE HELL!" she screeched.  
  
"Seneca..." Yuuichihirou tried to calm her down.  
  
"Netto.. NETTO!" she tried vainly to wake the boy up.  
  
"It's no use." said Rockman "I can't even feel his mind."  
  
Everone looked at him. Yuuichihirou turned white "Y-you can't." he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh god." he said. "That shouldn't happen, unless, unless......"  
  
He felt Netto's pulse and sighed with relief. "Thank god." he said.  
  
"Papa, whats wrong?"  
  
"Rockman, under no circumstances are you not to be able to sense Netto, because that means either you two are very far apart or one of is......."  
  
The unfinished sentence hung in the air like lead. "But why can't I sense him now?" asked Rockman breaking the scilence.  
  
"I belive it's just that you two are still mentally weak from what you did earlier."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now back to our problem. He told us to meet him at Rain Island. We should leave now."  
  
"Shouldn't we tell his friends?" asked Madoi remembering Meiru's violent statment earlier.  
  
"No, we can't involve them."  
  
Roll went throught the open link as sliently as she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto was half concious and delrious when they got to the island. It was decided he, and Seneca would stay on the plane while they went to deal with Enta.  
  
Over on the other side of the island, Meiru and the others went their own way.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Enta, I'm here. Now what do you want."  
  
Enta came over and smiled. "Pain, anguish and your life."  
  
Yuuichihirou glared at him but made no comment, as he heald his only living son's life in his hand.  
  
The clear vile was in the sun and it sparkled. He also had his robots behind him, lest anyone should try something. The navis in the computer took over the system and patiently waited for the signal.  
  
"Now!" cried Yuuichihirou.  
  
Elecman shoved all his power into the system and it brightened all the lights became a perma morning scene as Rush ran and got the vile.  
  
He opened a hole and went to Netto.  
  
Enta just smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Seneca held Netto, stroking his hair. She looked up and saw Rush. He held the valve out to her. She smiled and took it giving it to Netto.  
  
He came to in a matter of minutes. Together they ran down to where to fighting was taking place.  
  
When Netto apeared his eyes widened. His friends (and enemies) were fighting the Robots and Yuuichihirou was trying to get out of the grip of two who were holding him in front of Enta.  
  
Meiru and the others were being held too. The other adults were having more luck. But not much.  
  
Enta smiled. "Now my moment of triumph!" he hit a button and an explosion inside the net happened.  
  
Netto looked up startled "Rockman is in trouble. He....he..."  
  
Netto yelled out as he felt his twin on the verge of deletion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Netto clutched his head trying to keep whatever was being taken.  
  
He lost the battle.  
  
As the smoke cleared Rockman came into view.  
  
"He's ok!" said Roll.  
  
But Rockman had taken on a different look. His armor had tuned green. And when he opened his eyes Netto collapsed.  
  
"Behold my greatest creation!" creid Enta "Rockman, style change, Saito!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A navi wandered the streets, seemingly looking for something. His cloak rustled in the net wind. He looked up at the blue sky, amazed that he had been given a second chance at life, after what he had done. In fact it had been the net agents who had asked a team of scientists to rebuild him.  
  
"A big storm is coming and we will need your power." Miuki had said her face lit by her crystal ball.  
  
And so, here he was, walking the streets, he had every intention to help the Net Agents with what they wanted, but first He had to apologize to Rockman and Netto.  
  
And with that thought, Forte walked towards Rockman's last known location.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Rockman!" Roll tried to get her friend to come out of his vacant stare.  
  
"It's no use," Enta said "I control him, through me little addition to the Satio.bat file."  
  
"W-what!?" said Yuuchihiro "How?"  
  
Enta smiled "I helped toto build Rockman, and I knew you would fire me after my sister told you of what I was doing. So I added one file brfore I left. And extension file, so once Satio.bat was enabled I would be able to control Rockman."  
  
"What did you do to Netto!" cried Meiru.  
  
"Ah, well you see, in order for Saito-style to come forth it needs the minds and energy of Rockman and Netto, because they are twins. So if you attack him, they both will feel it, just worse."  
  
"Rockman would never attack me! No matter what a program told him!" said Roll.  
  
"Oh, silly little girl. I have complete control over his body!" he pressed some buttons on his computer and Rockman lifted his buster. Roll's eyes widened and Meiru jacked her out. Rockman-Saito's buster went through where Roll had just been and riped though the the computer, destroying it.  
  
"Nooooooo!" cried Enta  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"H-he actually, attacked me." said Roll. Gutsman put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" asked Madoi.  
  
Yuuchihiro sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I think he added an extra style change just to do this. But........" he looked at the exploding building behind him "He gave Saito too much power. We will now have the same problem that bug style created. But much, much worse.  
  
Everyone looked out on the firey terrain and wondered what would happen.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Netto opened his eyes to blackness. He couldn't mover or fell anything. The only thing he was aware of was that he was no longer in his body.  
  
'Am I dead?' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Forte continued his search for Rockman. An explosion diverted hi attention to the center of the Internet City. And what he saw he had to do a double take.  
  
"Rockman!"  
  
Saito looked at him and smiled. The smile was cold and empty. "Forte, the only one who could possibly compete with me."  
  
"What happened!"  
  
"I am a free navi. Free from the control of my brother and free of my conciounce."  
  
"What! What happened to Netto!?" he yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Happened....Netto"  
  
Netto heard the yell echo through the emty space he was in. Forte? Impossible, Forte hated all humans. But it was unmistakeable. Forte had yelled for him. Netto tried to get through the impenatrable darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Netto?" Saito's voice was as cold and ruthless as his smile "Netto is now a part of me, as is Rockman. My spirit has finally been awakened thanks to that foorlish human, Enta."  
  
Forte started to tremble with rage. 'Why do I feel this way? Why do I care?' he thought. He launced himself at Saito.  
  
Saito smirked and released his buster. It cut through Fortes shoulder and threw him backwards.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Fortes yell cut through Netto's mind. He wanted to help. He had to help! But how could he when he couldn't even see what was happening?  
  
"You will pay for that!" he hears Fortes voice again. He heard his uell once again as Saito threw him.  
  
Netto finally found his voice "Stop it nii-san!" Suddenly the darkness dissapeared. He ran through a seeming passage to find Rockman in the grip of dark tendrils. Some unseen eyes saw him and tendrils tried to grab him as well.  
  
Netto dodged and ran over to Rockman. "Nii-san, NII-SAN! Wake up! You have to take control of you body!" Rockman groaned.  
  
"ROCKMAN!" Rockman's eyes opened and the tendrils released his form. Netto ran over to him and helped him up. He was half concious in Netto's arms.  
  
"Netto-kun?" he asked in a weak voice.  
  
"His stregnth is gone" said a voice "He won't live for much longer."  
  
"Rockman!" Netto was beside himslef.  
  
"Netto-kun," Rockman gasped "Look out!"  
  
The tendril shot from the darkness and wrap around his body. He felt them taking his energy. Maybe they were the key..... Netto closed his eyes and concentrated as hard a he could.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Saito stood over Forte, about to give the final blow. Then his expression changed. "Forte!?" he said.  
  
Forte got out of the busters range.  
  
"Forte, it's me Netto!"  
  
"Netto?" Forte asked shocked.  
  
"Listen I only have control for a little bit. Saito is using Rockman and me for energy. Please shoot!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Just do it! Aim for the jewel on the helmet!"  
  
Forte looked up and noticed the red jewel.  
  
"Ughh" Netto's voice became distant and he sagged "Forte, shoot, please......" Then he smiled his cold cruel smile once again.  
  
"Stupid human. But his energy is more limited then my old self's, he will only last for another minute.  
  
"You!' Forte felt unspeakable rage, Netto had just saved him! H started up his buster.  
  
"Oh, come on. That can't hurt me."  
  
He let his buster get to full power, then he took aim and shot the jewel on Saito's helmet. Saito's eyes widened as his program dissolved back into Rockman.EXE.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Inside the program tendrils released Netto and he fell through the dark through the link into his own body.  
  
Rockman opened his eyes. "F-forte, w-what...." he was unconcious before Forte caught him.  
  
Netto opened his eyes and looked up at Seneca "We.....won...." and he fell back aslep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Forte and Rockman looked at the sleeping Netto in his room.  
  
"Well I wanted to apologize but it looks like I ran into more trouble." said Forte.  
  
"I should apologize" said Rockman "I almost killed you."  
  
"It's ok." said Forte, suprised at his own words.  
  
Roll, Glyde, Iceman, Gutsman, the WWW navis and the Net Agent navis came through the open link.  
  
"Is he awake?" asked Fireman.  
  
"Not yet." said Rockman.  
  
Meriu walked into the room. She took his hane.  
  
Netto's eyes cracked open and he smiled.  
  
"NETTO!" Meiru hugged him as hard as humanly possible.  
  
"Uhhhhh, Meiru-chan, I think Netto needs to breathe." said Rockman.  
  
"Where's Enta?" asked Netto.  
  
"In jail." said Commander Beef as he and the others came into the room.  
  
"Thank god." said Netto.  
  
"And thank goodness your'e awake." said Tohru.  
  
"Oh, and thank-you Forte." said Netto.  
  
"No proplem." said Forte, embarassed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Netto yelled dancing around the room.  
  
"Well his energy is defentaly back." said Forte coming into the computer.  
  
"Yeah." said Rockman.  
  
"What's so wonderful?" asked Forte.  
  
"SENECA IS STAYING!" yelled Netto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seneca held her suitcase outside and lookd at the house. 'I finally have a family!' she thought as she walked to the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As Forte played with Rockman and Netto he thought 'I finally have friends!" 


End file.
